Evergreen's Pet
by OnlyTheInevitable
Summary: Evergreen's been upset lately so Elfman uses his magic to find out what's wrong. He gets way more than he anticipated. EvergreenxElfman


**Hello! Thanks for checking out my story, I really appreciate it :) I thought of this idea while writing my previous Everman story and I figured why not give it a try, It's a bit far fetched but oh cover photo is from the Fairy Tail anime. I hope you enjoy :D _ITALICS ARE ELFMAN'S INNER THOUGHTS_**

* * *

"Damn Elfman, what'd you do to piss off your girlfriend?" Cana asked in between her gulps of beer.

"Yeah, she's been avoiding you all week man." Macao added, enjoying embarrassing the younger mage.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Elfman retorted. Cana and Macao just exchanged smirks and looked at him knowingly. He didn't know why Evergreen had been avoiding him, the past week any time he went to talk to her she would immediately leave. He didn't know what he had done.

"Well, regardless of that, you still did something." Cana sighed

"I know, but it's not manly to pry into a friend's personal business." Elfman said, defending himself. Cana sat up in her seat, an idea gleaming in her eye. She turned her body to whisper something in Macao's ear, eliciting a wide grin from him. She sat back as he leaned towards Elfman.

"You can use your full body takeover with animals, correct?" Macao asked with a Cheshire smile.

"Yeah..why?"

"I have a proposition for you." he said. Cana sat back, amusement dancing in her eyes. He waited a second before continuing.

"You and I have a little drinking contest right now. When, I mean _if _I win, Tomorrow you will use your take over magic to turn into a cat, Cana will bring you to Evergreen's apartment and give you to her and you'll spend all day with her." he proposed. Elfman blanched. If Evergreen found out he would be a statue for the rest of his life. He looked over at Macao, he's a small guy, Elfman had a good chance of winning from body density alone.

"And if I win?"

"We can figure that out later, so what do you say? Want to take on the challenge? Or are you not _man_ enough? Macao was just picking for a fight now.

"Of course I am man enough! You are going down **puny** boy!" Elfman exclaimed pounding his fist on the table. Macao and Cana grinned as he passed him the first shot.

"Don't take me lightly kid, I have experience over you." Macao said

"We'll see about that." Elfman said as he drank the first shot.

* * *

Oh. He saw alright. He should've known experience always wins. Had he been able to swallow his pride he wouldn't be a cat, being carried bridal style by Cana, on the way to Evergreen's apartment right now. This was humiliating.

"I don't think this is a good idea." he said, placing a paw on Cana's collarbone. She must not be able to understand him.

"Stop meowing. We're almost there." They arrived at a door that had been painted lime green, obviously Ever's. Cana stopped and reminded him of the plan.

"Okay, you need to spend all day here, try to find out why shes mad at you, and report to Macao and I tomorrow with the results." She commanded in a rushed whisper before knocking on the door with her foot. There was a rustling inside before Evergreen opened the door. She looked surprisingly casual, in a green summer dress as she looked startled at the spectacle in front of her.

"Cana, this is unexpected. How can I help you?" she asked, eyeing the white, fluffy cat being held in front of her.

"Hey, sorry for dropping by like this. I need someone to watch my cat for me while I clean out my apartment and I know how much you like them so I was wondering if you would help me?" Cana said innocently.

_Wow, she didn't even falter with that lie. I didn't know Ever liked cats._

"I didn't know you had a cat." Evergreen said eyeing the furball suspiciously.

"Yeah, I got him recently."

"Not to be rude, but why is he so **big**? It looks like a dog." Evergreen asked, petting the cat's head softly.

"He's just a fat cat. Are you able to watch him for the day?" Elfman shifted under the scrutiny. He was a handsome, manly looking cat.

"I suppose. I expect the favor to be returned in the future, Cana" Evergreen agreed, taking Elfman into her arms, her grip was surprisingly soft and gentle.

"Thanks Evergreen, see ya!" Cana yelled, taking off.

"Wait! What's his-name." Her question died in her mouth when she saw Cana was no longer there.

"Okay then." she muttered entering her room, shutting the door behind her with her foot. She bent over and set Elfman down on the floor. He pranced, cautiously, a little farther into the room and took note of all the flowers she had. He felt a soft caress on his head and turned to see Evergreen squatting down to his level.

"Hey big guy, you're going to be hanging out with me all day okay?" she cooed sweetly. _That was the nicest tone of voice I've ever heard out of her._

"Meow" He wanted to respond but didn't know how. He saw a quizzical expression pass over her face.

"Wow you sure have a deep voice, cat. You kind of remind me of a dear friend of mine." She started scratching behind his ears and he caught himself purring.

"His name is Elfman, he has snow white hair like yours. He's big and has a deep, strong voice too." she reminisced compassionately, looking off into the distance.

_Dear Friend. _Had he been in his normal form he surely would have been grinning. He felt her hand lift from his head and turned to see her standing up. He missed the warmth from her affection. He watched her make her way over to a small coffee table set up near the bed. She took a seat on the floor before focusing her attention to whatever was on the table. He made his way over to her and jumped on the bed behind her so he could look over his shoulder. It was a blank piece of paper, he could see a bunch of similar brunched up wads under the table.

_What is she doing?_

"Meow?" Elfman said, patting her head with his paw. She turned around with an amused smirk.

"Here, come here honey." she said picking him up and placing him on her lap. She used her left hand to pet him while she gripped a pen in her right. She sat there and stared at her paper for a while before writing "Dear Elfman," at the top of the paper. _She was writing him a letter_. Elfman's curiosity was peaked. He jumped when he heard a frustrated growl come from Evergreen. He nudged her stomach with his head and she looked down at him.

"I don't know what to write." she whined exasperatedly pressing her face into his fur. He liked being this close to her, he was used to seeing the strong and mature Evergreen of Fairy Tail. Now he's seeing a girly side of her. He couldn't help but feel guilty for spying, but he was completely intrigued now.

"He probably doesn't even like me." she sighed, defeated. _She doesn't think I like her?_ Elfman perked up in her lap. _No, No Ever don't think that way. _Elfman nuzzled under her chin with his head and licked her cheek.

"Thanks boy, I'm glad you at least like me." she said with a sad smile. He deliberated turning right then back right then and there but he doubted that would go over too well. She straightened up and, with a sudden vigor, started writing on the paper.

"Dear Elfman, I like you and want to go out with you on Tuesday." It read. She let out a sigh and crumpled up the paper and added it to the others.

"I don't even think he knows it's Valentine's Day." she told the cat in her lap. It all made sense now, she was mad at him because he hadn't talked to her about Valentine's Day. He completely forgot. _As soon as I leave I'm going out and getting her the biggest bouquet of flowers._

"Oh well." she said lifting the cat from her lap and setting him on the bed.

"I just need to relax." She said getting up. Elfman watched as she grabbed the hem of her dress and yanked it over her head in one swift movement, leaving her in her matching bra and underwear. _What is she doing?!_

"A nice bath is all I need." she said reaching around herself to unclasp her bra.

"Meow Meow Meow Meow!" Elfman screamed in a desperate plea. He jumped off the bed and ran towards a corner in an attempt to respect her modesty. He heard her bra fall to the floor along with something else and felt footsteps making their way towards him.

"Hey boy, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned. He felt the pair of arms lift him up but all he could feel and see was her naked body pressed against him.

Within five seconds Elfman's concentration had been completely destroyed and he accidentally lost control of his spell. He opened his eyes and saw a very naked, very angry Evergreen glaring up at the now full grown man in her arms.

"Um.. Hey Ever" he said laughed nervously.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please, Please review, they make my day :D I am totally open to request and ideas too so feel free to review it :) Love you!**

**- Nicole**


End file.
